what happened to irving?
by Exotos135
Summary: its a boring day at boring ville danville .but today irving is acting out of place,wich will be his secret?read to find out! warning:contains brief spanish,crack pairings and a neutral song wich you might not like .rated t for...well read to find out.
1. boring day,unexpected change

phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

*it was a sunny day at the fletcher,s backyard*  
*and in the fletcher,s backyard,there were phineas and ferb,bored more then usual*  
phineas:man,today is more boring then usual.  
*isabella,in a bored mode,said her usual catchphrase*  
isabella:hi phineas,what cha doin?  
phineas:getting bored to no end.  
isabella:same here,my fireside duty was postponed.  
phineas:reason?  
isabella:boredom.  
*then,out of nowhere,irving appeared,but was more silent then usual*  
irving:hi phineas.  
phineas:hi irving.  
irving:...well goodbye.  
*irving tried to walk off,but phineas stopped him*  
phineas:hold on,thats it?,just hello?,who are you and what did you do to the real irving?  
irving:its me phineas,i just...have to fly off!  
*irving runned to his house,accidently revealing his bag*  
phineas&isabella:wait a minute...  
phineas:irving cant fly isabella:hes hiding something from us!  
*isabella&phineas thinked about it for a little* phineas&isabella:we know what were gonna do today!  
*isabella called her fireside girls members...wich only 3 responded:adyson,holly and ginger*  
*isabella explained to them what they were gonna do today:find about irving,s secret*  
isabella:ok phineas,i explained to them what were gonna do.  
phineas:ok,now lets search for information!  
*the kids searched for the information of where irving could be*  
*music starts*  
you have always been hiding in our shadows(shadows)  
but today,you unexpectedly changed(changed)  
youre hiding something from us,but you cant hide it forever we will never sleep,nor even blink,until we know the truth like the day and night,we are watching you at all times(at all times)  
prepare for paranoia,we watch your sleep(your sleep)  
what are you hiding from us?why you dont want us to know?  
we will never sleep,nor even blink,until we know the truth you can always run,but you will never be able to hide we will sooner or later,discover your secret we will never sleeep,nor even bliiink...  
until we know the truth,the truth,THE TRUTH!  
*after they founded the information they needed,phineas started a plan*  
phineas:ok,here is where everyone is gonna go:  
phineas,isabella-main mall ferb,holly-stalker con adyson,ginger-irving house phineas:any questions?  
holly:where is the stalker con?  
isabella:close to the carnival.  
holly:ok.  
phineas:allright,remember,when we are finished,we return here.  
*the team runed to theyre location,hoping they would find the secret sooner then later* 


	2. the investigation

phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

main mall "3:00 PM"  
*isabella and phineas entered the mall*  
phineas:ok,isabella heres the plan-  
isabella:can we go shopping first?  
phineas:isabella,theres no way we will stop searching for irving just to buy some stuff.  
*gilligan cut to phineas and isabella holding a lor of bags*  
phineas:i cant believe everything was 50% of discount today!  
isabella:*beat*...were we going to do something?  
*phineas was silent*  
isabella:umm,phineas?  
phineas:shh,someones coming!  
*phineas and isabella hided in the bushes*  
*phineas was right,irving and gretchen walked to where phineas and isabella were*  
isabella:gretchen?  
phineas:shh!  
gretchen:so irving,did you got what i asked?  
*irving handed to gretchen a special pair of glasses*  
gretchen:thank you.  
irving:do you have the tools i asked?  
*gretchen handed to irving a tool box*  
irving:thanks,this will help me a lot.  
gretchen:no problem,good luck with whatever your doing.  
irving:oh and dont tell anyone "the notice"ok?  
gretchen:ok,goodbye.  
*irving and gretchen went their separated ways,and when they left isabella and phineas camed out of the bushes*  
phineas:hmmm,a tool box...  
isabella:what do you think "the notice" is going to be?  
phineas:i dont know,but at least we founded information,lets return.  
isabella:i wonder how the others are doing.  
stalker con "3:25 PM"  
*ferb and holly were about to enter the con*  
holly:ferb,promise me,that if someone ask,were not dating.  
*ferb nodded and both entered the con*  
holly:...huh,i thought that this was gonna be a lot more...awkward.  
well lets search for irvi-  
random stalker:hi what are you doing here?  
holly:aah!  
*holly jumped to ferb hands*  
random stalker:oh sorry,i didnt wanted to scare you.  
random stalker:are you two on a date or something?  
holly:umm...well-  
random stalker:because only stalkers and dates are permitted access here.  
holly:y-yeah were on a date,could you excuse us for a minute?  
*holly whispered to ferb:  
holly:change of plan ferb,we have to act like were on a date if we want to find irving.  
ferb nodded*  
*holly and ferb asked where irving could be,until someone told them*  
random stalker:i believe he is with his date,on the love room.  
holly:theres a love room?  
random stalker:yeah its for couples only.  
holly:*gulp*where is it?  
*the random stalker showed holly and ferb where the "love room" was*  
*and as they both entered the room,they felt a little hotter inside*  
holly:...lets find irving.  
*ferb and holly searched everywhere,but they couldnt find irving*  
holly:i dont get it,the random stalker told us he would be here.  
*someone entered the room,and holly and ferb decided to hide under a table*  
holly:i think we will be safe here.  
ferb:i do,but i dont think you will.  
*ferb gived holly a familiar face,right before she slapped him*  
ferb:i deserved it.  
*the people that were on the table holly and ferb were hiding,were irving and milly*  
holly:milly?why would irving bring milly to a date?he already has a girlfriend.  
irving:so milly,do you have what i asked for?  
milly:here.  
*milly handed to irving a special gift set*  
irving:thanks,sorry that we had to act like we were on a date to get in here milly:dont worry,sutff like this happens...good luck with "that"...i never really tought i would feel sorry for you.  
irving:dont worry about it,i just hope you live happy after-  
milly:dont say it,we might could be heard.  
irving:oh yeah sorry,anyway,goodbye.  
milly:bye.  
*milly and irving leaved the love room,and after they left holly and ferb camed out of the table*  
holly:she never thought she would feel sorry for him...i wonder what it could mean.  
*ferb just shrugged his arms*  
holly:well lets just return for now.  
fletcher,s backyard "4:00 PM"  
*isabella&phineas and holly&ferb arrived and discussed what they had learned*  
isabella:we discovered that irving has a "notice".  
ferb:"notice"?  
phineas:we dont know what the "notice" was refering to.  
holly:well,we discovered that milly feels sorry for irving do you think that has something to with the "notice"?  
ferb:if it does,then it must be sad,if it doesnt,then thats disturbing.  
*holly stared at ferb in confussion*  
isabella:hey and adyson&ginger?  
adyson&ginger:HERE!  
*adyson and ginger arrived,with theyre uniforms nearly destroyed,revealing theyre bellies(belly button included)  
and theyre skirts half savaged,revealing a bit of their panties,without mencioning a lot of scars in theyre revealing skins:hands,feet,face,belly, with minor bleed coming from theyre mouths*  
isabella:santos cielos!what happened to you?  
ginger:a dog*sigh*..*sigh*..a big,BIG dog..*sigh*..named harold...  
*..chased us...sigh*ravaged us..sigh*..and we couldnt..sigh*..discover anything.  
*adyson and ginger said that,as they falled unconscious*  
isabella:oh no,holly,help me!  
holly:yes!  
isabella:phineas,do you think we could continue our search tomorrow?  
phineas:sure.  
isabella:thank you!  
holly,follow me we have a code D!  
holly:code D?  
*isabella pointed at the unconscious ginger and adyson*  
holly:oh.  
*holly&isabella carried the unconscious ginger and adyson to the HQ*  
isabella:lets hope our training pays off. 


	3. the secret revealed

phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

fletcher,s backyard "10:00 AM"  
*phineas was waiting for isabella to return*  
phineas:why would she take this long?  
ferb:the damage adyson and ginger sustained must have been pretty bad,just wait.  
phineas:you just said that 10 minutes ago!how can i stay calm at a time like this!  
ferb:phineas she will come,dont get exasperated.  
*just at that moment,isabella,holly,adyson and ginger arrived*  
isabella:hi phineas what cha doin?  
phineas:isabella!*jumps to isabella*  
isabella:hehe,i knew we taked too long,sorry.  
phineas:dont worry,but why are adyson and ginger making stupid grins?  
isabella:We had to give them a"special drink"to make them stop complaining dont worry they will be fine in...3-4 hours.  
phineas:fine we will wait until they are better to reassume the mission.  
*5 hours later*  
*phineas was hitting his head at the tree while repeating the same words:  
why did i said we were gonna wait?  
until isabella arrived*  
isabella:phineas are you hitting a...tree?  
phineas:yeah,are adyson and ginger better already?  
isabella:yes,yes they are.  
phineas:*sigh*finally.  
*adyson and ginger arrived*  
adyson&ginger:hi,whats the plan.  
phineas:the plan...*dum,dum,DUM*is to make a plan.  
*everybody,including phineas,facefaulted*  
isabella:well why dont we go to irving,s house?  
adyson&ginger:and be mauled alive by harold?not even in your dream!  
isabella:come on,its not like the dog is gonna try to kill us.  
*gilligan cut to the group just barely alive after getting attacked by harold*  
isabella:i hate it when the opposite of what i said happens.  
phineas:yeah,but we cant give up now!  
isabella(sarcastic):all we have to do is go trought a monstrous 3 times our size dog who can eat us with a single bite,how hard can it be to get to the door?  
phineas:exactly,if anybody wants to go to somewhere else raise a hand!  
*everyone,including phineas,raised theyre hands*  
hineas:if anybody wants to try again,raise your hands!  
*nobody did*  
phineas:ok,we will go to somewhere else!  
holly:how about the park?  
phineas:sure,why not?  
*the group were about to arrive at the park,until holly stopped*  
holly:i think i hear someone!  
phineas:everyone hide!  
*everybody hided under the bushes...again*  
ferb:*looks around*phew...phineas,i think we will have a lot of fun.  
*all the girl,s slapped ferb*  
ferb:i deserved it.  
isabella:everyone shh!  
*as everyone looked they could see irving and katie talking*  
katie:...answer me with honesty...  
irving:i will do,i promise.  
katie:...why didnt you told me...about you moving out?  
*everyone,sans katie and irving,were surprised*  
irving:...i-i...u-ummm...how do i tell you-  
*before he could continue,katie satrted to smile evily and took a knife* irving:k-katie?  
*as katie walked forward and irving was going backwards,she laughed madly*  
katie:you said...that no matter what...we would tell us everything...  
irving:k-katie i-  
katie:AAND!just now i find that your moving out!hehehe...  
irving:k-katie youre scaring me!  
katie:haaaHAHAHAHAHA!THATS THE POINT YOU BASTARD!  
*as irving touched a nearby tree,katie came close to him*  
katie:you lied to me...and thus im wondering...if were girlfriend and boyfriend...or stalker and killer?  
*there was an awkward beat...silence everywhere...not a single sound and the group shivering in fear of what they were seeing...*  
katie:*steps away*HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
*katie laughed as she tried to stab irving,but irving evaded it and runed way*  
*katie face became demonic*  
katie:HAHAHAHAHA!YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME IRVING!YOU HAVE LIED TO ME!  
and if to stay forever i have to decapitate you...  
!SO BE IT!  
*katie runed out of the park,following irving everywhere*  
irving:i dont get it...why is she so mad?i merely-  
*irving stoped as he remembered what he promised to katie*  
*flashback*  
katie:irving?  
irving:yes,katie? katie:you will never leave me behind isnt it?  
irving:never!i would never leave such an angel like you!  
katie:...*blush*irving...  
*flashback end*  
irving:thats it,if i leave the promise i made to her will be broken.  
*irving,knowing what to do,stopped and hugged katie,severely hurting himself in the process*  
*katie,having returned to her normal self,saw what she did*  
katie:...i-irving?  
irving:y-youre back to normal...  
katie:i-irving!im sorry,i didnt wanted to-  
*before she could finish,irving kissed her*  
irving:i...know..and i...forgive you...  
*irving fell unconscious*  
katie:irving?..irving!  
*the group,having arrive too late(seriously how did i forgot them?)decided to take irving to the hospital*  
danville hospital "4:00 PM"  
*everyone,mostly katie,were worried about irvings condition*  
phineas:so,irving is moving out?  
katie:yeah,he will leave danville*starts crying*and i might never see him again.  
holly:well at least he will be allright.  
katie:i hope so,ooh what have i done?  
ferb:lets see,you stabed him to-  
*isabella slaps ferb*  
ferb:i deserved it.  
isabella:dont worry katie,irving will live.  
*katie was silent,and a lot of time passed*  
*when the operation was done irving camed out*  
irving:hey guys,did i rook too long?  
katie:IRVING!*jumps to irving*  
irving:ow katie:oh sorry.  
irving:dont worry.  
isabella:hey irving is it true that youre leaving?  
irving:yeah i didnt wanted you to worry.  
phineas:it was more then that.  
irving:sorry.  
phineas:dont worry,lets go. *phineas and the others...and irving went back to their houses*  
*waiting for the next day,as that day irving would leave danville,maybe forever...*  
irving,s house "10:00 AM"  
*everybody was in front of irving,s house,waiting for irving to come out*  
irving:hi,everybody,i have presents for you.  
*irving handed to everyone theyre presents*  
isabella:oooh!a unicorn bangoru!thank you irving! phineas:look ferb,the album of our adventures!  
adyson:awesome,a diet program!now buford can finally do exercise! ginger:oh a lotto flower!thank you so much!  
holly:cool!a butterfly!  
*irving tried to deliver katie her present,but she refused*  
katie:*starts to cry*i cant accept anything from you.  
irving:dont be shy,take it.  
*katie took her present...wich was a picture from irving and katie on theyre very first date*  
katie:i-irving...you did remembered!  
irving:ill miss you so much,katie.  
katie:ill miss you too.  
*3 hours later,irving was about to leave* irving:farewell.  
*irving,s family was leaving,but katie,having words to say,didnt gived up*  
katie:irving,dont leave me!  
irving:katie i have to leave!  
katie:but youre my reason of living!if you arent here i...i!  
irving:katie!,our love is always conected!far or away we will always be together!  
katie:IIIIRRRVIIIIING!  
*but it was too late,irving had already left*  
*katie falled to her knees and screamed skyward*  
katie:IIIIIIIIRRRRRVIIIIIIIIIIING! later at katie,s house "12:00 AM"  
*katie was at her bed crying*  
katie:irving...i just wish i could see you one more time.  
irving:and how about twice a day?  
*katie turned and saw that in her pc,irving was connected*  
katie:irving!when did you?  
irving:i have been online all this time,so we will be able to see eachother twice a day.  
katie:oh good,now i just need to know how to use a computer.  
*katie and irving laughed,relieved that they could see each other twice a day,and they talked and talked,for as long as they liked,for theyre love was just beginning* 


End file.
